1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting device that supplies a solid-state light-emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED) or an organic electro luminescence (EL) element with current, and to a luminaire including the lighting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, luminaires in which toning is controlled by simultaneously turning ON LEDs which have plural light colors (i.e., colors of light) have been proposed. These luminaires typically include plural DC-to-DC converters as well as lighting switches and constant current circuits which correspond to the respective LEDs which have different light colors. In these luminaires, one constant current circuit is provided to the LEDs of each light color, and thus the circuit board including the constant current circuits becomes big. Furthermore, these luminaires have a large number of parts, and thus also have a disadvantage in terms of cost. In view of this, an LED drive circuit that can remedy the aforementioned problems has been proposed (see Patent Literature (PTL) 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-89115).